The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition Season 2
The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Twelve teams from all around Indonesia was selected from their Instagram account to race around the world for one million dollars. It premieres in October 2015 on Amazing Race Instagram's account (@TARINDO_INSTA). Satria & Tama is the winner of this season. Production Development The second season spanned over 39,000 miles, while racing across 5 continents, 15 countries and 22 cities. Along the race, teams sled t hrough Arctic Circle, feed lions in Botswana, delivering pizza in New York and get involved in a Bollywood Industry. Casting The casting opened in mid September and were closed in late September. The casts includes Indonesian young actors, famous celebtweets, Abang-None finalists, International chefs and more. The cast includes 4 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 4 male/female teams. Results * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. * An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. * An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but they used a Save Pass to save themselves from elimination. * An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. * A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"Zombies Dance Better Than Him (Edinburgh, Scotland)"- Lisa #"You Should've Jumped off from That Bridge and Gone Forever (Narvik, Norway)"- Viona #"Yours Truly, Armando (Girona, Spain)"- Arnold #"They Thought We Were Their Appertizers! (Maun, Botswana)"- Satria #"She's Good on Selling Herself (Maputo, Mozambique)"- Verenna #"Shut Up and Cook That Porridge! (Kilimanjaro, Tanzania)"- Bayu #"The Bitches Showdown (Brasillia, Brazil)"- Kana #"One Pizza with Hatred and Anger, Coming Up! (New York, USA)"- Gillian #"We're Barbequing Ourselves in the Middle of Nowhere (Dubai, UAE)"- Zarry #"Do They Twerk in a Bollywood Scene? (Mumbai, India)"- Ladzia #"I Can Lie Better Than Them (Phuket, Thailand)"- Gilbert #"Like a Cavemen Going Out for the First Time (Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam)"- Kana #"Hi, We're Looking for Million Dollars Ulos (Medan, Indonesia)"- Tama Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - One Million Dollars Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' United Kingdom →''' Scotland) *Istana Merdeka, Jakarta, Indonesia (Starting Line) *Jakarta, Indonesia (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) to London, United Kingdom (London Heathrow Airport) *London (Tower Bridge) *London (Hyde Park) *London, United Kingdom (King Cross Central Station) to Edinburgh, Scotland (Waverley Central Station) *Edinburgh (Camera Obscura) *Edinburgh (Edinburgh Castle) *Edinburgh (Calton Hill) 'Leg 2 (Scotland '→''' Sweden →''' Norway) *Edinburgh, Scotland (Edinburgh Airport) to Kiruna, Sweden (Kiruna Airport) *Riksgränsen (Vassijaure Railway Station) *Riksgränsen (Swedish–Norwegian Border) *Narvik, Nordland, Norway (Fagernesfjellet Mountain) *Narvik (Skjomen Bridge) *Narvik (Ankenes Marina) 'Leg 3 (Norway '→''' Spain) *Narvik (Narvik Station) to Uppsala, Sweden (Uppsala Central Station) *Stockholm (Stockholm-Arlanda Airport) to Barcelona, Spain (Barcelona–El Prat Airport) *Barcelona (Sagrada Familia) **Girona (Museu del Cinema) *Barcelona (Park Guell) *Girona (Girona Cathedral) *Girona (Monastery Sant Pere de Rodes) 'Leg 4 (Spain '→ Botswana) *Girona, Spain (Girona–Costa Brava Airport) to Gaborone, Botswana (Sir Seretse Khama International Airport) *Gaborone (Botswana National Museum and Art) *Xhumaga (Makgadikgadi Pans National Park) *Khwai (Khwai River Lodge) 'Leg 5 (Botswana '→ Mozambique) *Khwai (Khwai River Airfield) to Francistown (Francistown Airport) *Francistown (Francistown Airport) to Maputo, Mozambique (Maputo International Airport) *Maputo (Praça dos Trabalhadores) *Maputo (Maputo Central Market) *Maputo (Reserva Especial de Maputo) *Maputo (Iglesia de San Antonio de la Polana) 'Leg 6 (Mozambique '→ Tanzania) *Maputo, Mozambique (Maputo International Airport) to Dar es Salaam, Tanzania (Julius Nyerere International Airport) *Dar es Salaam (Mwenge Woodcarvers Market) *Dar es Salaam (St. Joseph Cathedral) *Dar es Salaam (Village Museum) *Dar es Salaam (Coo Beach Resort) 'Leg 7 (Tanzania '→ Brazil) 'Leg 8 (Brazil '→ United States of America) 'Leg 9 (United States of America '→ United Arab Emirates) 'Leg 10 (United Arab Emirates '→ India) 'Leg 11 (India '→ Thailand) 'Leg 12 (Thailand '→ Vietnam) 'Leg 13 (Vietnam '→ Indonesia)'''